footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Guadiana Trophy
Lille (1st title) | number_of_teams = 2–4 | most_successful_club = Benfica (7 titles) | current = | website = http://footballcup.pt }} The Algarve Football Cup, previously known as Guadiana Trophy until 2013, is a pre-season friendly association football tournament played in Portugal (one edition was played in Spain). Tournaments 2001 The 2001 competition has taken place between 27–29 July 2001 and featured Farense, Vitória Guimarães and Sevilla. Vitória Guimarães won after the draw in the last match against Sevilla. |score= 0 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |stadium=Municipal de Vila Real de Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |}} 2002 |score= 2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Vitória de Setúbal |goals1= Roger |goals2= Meyong |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= |}} 2003 |score= 2 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= Antchouet Verona |goals2= Argel Cristiano |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= |penalties1 = |penaltyscore = 2 – 1 |penalties2 = |}} 2004 |score= 3 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= Fernando |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Blas Infante in Ayamonte, Huelva |attendance= |referee=Santana Ponce |}} 2005 The 2005 competition has taken place between 28–30 July 2005 and featured Sporting, Vitória Setubal, Middlesbrough and Betis. Sporting won in the final against Vitória Setubal. |score= 2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Vitória de Setúbal |goals1= J. Moutinho Varela |goals2= |stadium=Estádio Algarve, Faro |attendance= |referee=Lucílio Baptista |}} 2006 The 2006 competition took place between 27–29 July 2006 and featured Benfica, Sporting and Deportivo La Coruña. Sporting won in the final against Deportivo. |score= 1 – 0 |report= |team2= Deportivo La Coruña |goals1= Deivid |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= |}} 2007 The 2007 competition has taken place between 3–5 August 2007 and featured Benfica, Sporting and Real Betis. Benfica won in the final against rivals Sporting. |score= 1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1= David Luiz |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= |}} 2008 The 2008 competition has taken place between 25–27 July 2009 and featured Benfica, Sporting and Blackburn Rovers. Sporting won in the final against Benfica. |score= 2 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1= Yannick Derlei |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= |}} 2009 The 2009 competition has taken place between 16–18 July 2009 and featured Benfica, Olhanense, Athletic Bilbao and Anderlecht. Benfica won in the final against Olhanense. |score= 2 – 1 |report= Report |team2= Olhanense |goals1= Cardozo Miguel Vítor |goals2= Ukra |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= |}} 2010 The 2010 edition of the tournament has taken place between 30 July - 1 August 2010 and featured English side Aston Villa, alongside Dutch side Feyenoord and Benfica. |score= 4 – 1 |report= Report |team2= Aston Villa |goals1= David Luiz Saviola Cardozo |goals2= Carew |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= João Capela |}} 2011 The 2011 competition has taken place between 15 and 17 July. It featured Benfica, Paris Saint-Germain and Anderlecht. Benfica won after a draw in the final match against Anderlecht. |score= 2 – 2 |report= Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1= Saviola Urretaviscaya |goals2= Lukaku Suárez |stadium=Complexo Desportivo de Vila Real Santo António, Vila Real Santo António |attendance= |referee= Duarte Gomes |}} 2012 The 2012 competition has taken place between 26 and 28 July. It featured Braga, Newcastle United and Olympiacos. Newcastle won in the final against Braga. | score = 2 – 1 | report = Report | team2 = Braga | goals1 = Ba R. Taylor | goals2 = Amorim | stadium = Estádio Algarve, Faro | attendance = | referee = Paulo Baptista (Portugal) |}} 2013 The 2013 competition has taken place between 5 and 7 August 2013. It featured Sporting CP, West Ham United and Braga. Braga won in the final against Sporting. |score= 0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals1= |goals2= Edinho |stadium=Municipal de Portimão, Portimão |attendance= |referee=Ivo Santos |}} 2016 After a two-year hiatus, the competition returned with a new name. It took place between 14 and 16 July 2016 and featured Benfica, Vitória de Setúbal and Derby County. Benfica won in the final against Derby County. |score = 4–0 |team2 = Derby County |report = Report |goals1 = N. Semedo R. Fonte A. Almeida E. Salvio |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio Algarve |location = Algarve, Portugal |attendance = |referee = Pedro Oliveira (Portugal) }} 2017 |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = Real Betis |goals1 = Seferović |goals2 = León |stadium = Estádio Algarve, Faro/Loulé |attendance = |referee = Luís Godinho (Évora) }} Number of wins External links *http://www.rsssf.com/tablesg/guadiana.html Category:Guadiana Trophy Category:Portuguese football friendly trophies